Visions through the Mist
by Senju Hokage
Summary: What would life be like for a young ninja from Kirigakure? This is the story of just that. Join Sokudo Samebaito and Team 13 as they create a name for themselves as well as the Village they call home... The Bloody Mist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: prelude

"Yo Sokudo, can you believe it!?" Suigetsu, a white haired boy with one sharp tooth seemingly always protruding from his mouth asked his black haired teammate. Before his rhetorical question was answered the boy continued talking. "TENSAI HOSHIGAKI!" He exclaimed. "The paranha of the mist, the legendary Hunter nin, the..." Suigetsu rambled before an unexpected voice interrupted the purple eyed boys praise.

"So, this my team huh?" a tall man with shark like features asked no one in particular. It seemed to the genin the man had appeared from thin air. The only female in the room responded with a knod of approval. All three genin being briefly shocked by the Jounin's sudden yet silent entrance.

The young Kunoichi of the group spoke first. "Hello Sensei, I'm Kiri Yuki, and I'm pleased to be your new student". She finished her statement by bowing her head slightly. Tensai remained silent, simply knodding his head in acknowledgement while mentally analysing the trio. His attention was semi drawn to his familar white haired student's loose banter about being the next Zabuza Momochi, but Tensai's thoughts really wondered about how this became his new reality.

Flashback*

Location: Kirigakure (Mizukage Office)

"TENSAI!" The Mizukage shouted, clearly not willing to take his original no for an answer. "You're going to be leading a generation of Kirigakure Shinobi, and you know the team I have in mind is perfect for you." Mei exclaimed matter of factly, barely lowering her voice as she went on. "I mean who else in this village could possibly train and develop them correctly? Chojuro?" She paused briefly to take a shot of saki. "Tensai we have a chance to create a team of Kiri Shinobi that will rival the Legendary Sannin of Konohagakure." The tispy Mizukage completed her statement nearly burping, but completely serious.

Tensai easily recognized the mock in her tone at the mention of his generations Hiramekarei wielder being a sensei. He knew Chojuro was powerful, no one doubted it and Tensai felt he had potential to be Mizukage one day, but for now he was to timid, to young, and had no chance of successfully developing the team that consisted of the Mizukage's "Future Sannin of the Mist".

She called those three brats the future for a good reason even if her claims of them reaching the Sannin of Konoha's level was over the top.

Tensai couldn't help but to think of his new responsibilities. They consisted of Tensai's close friend Mangetsu Hōzuki's younger brother Suigetsu Hōzuki. A energetic boy that Tensai had grown close to over the years. He had even gifted a smaller version of Zabuza Momochi's Cleaver to Suigetsu for graduating. Suigetsu could transform into water as well, which would become destructive if harnessed correctly.

The female of team 13 was possibly the last living ninja of the Yuki clan, Kiri Yuki. Named after the village, Kiri was the typical Yuki clan member. She was uncannily beautiful, mostly passive, but could become deadly. She scored higher than any kunoichi in academy history, and her clan jutsu were highly volatile.

The final member was the village's secret weapon, Sokudo Samebaito. Son of The man known formerly as The Last Sharkbite Of Kirigakure, Shimo Samebaito, who was now known exclusively to Kirigakure higher ups as the Samekage. Shimo earned this title because of his run in with all five Kage at some point or another. The older Samebaito had grew up sparing and fighting with The former Mizukage Yagura. He met The Third Raikage on the battlefield during his actual reign, and survived against The great Fourth Hokage, tho it was before Minato's time as Konoha's leader. Shimo never beat any of the Kage he fought, but him still being alive was a testament to his strength. The current head of the Samebaito clan was a very powerful presence during the third shinobi war, as well as in Kirigakure in general.

Samebaito blood was only half the power Tensai's newest student possessed. The other half was his Mother's blood. Sokudo Samebaito had unlocked Sharingan after receiving the news of his mother and newborn sister's death. He was only an eight year old child when they both died during childbirth. Tensai was told Kirigakure's possession of a Mist born Uchiha was a secret only Shimo, The Mizukage, and now he himself knew about. The prized "Uchiha" of the Mist.

Tensai sighed; "When you say it like that Mizukage-sama... you leave me no choice but to accept".

The Kiri Jounin understood that his home was no longer a dominate force in the world of hidden villages. The emergence of Otogakure as a some what legit village had hurt Kirigakure. With the sound ninja flourishing in combination with his villages barbaric reputation didn't help matters.

The Bloody Mist were not having their best era economically. The Mizukage simply knodded her head in dismissal giving Tensai the go ahead to leave. The jounin was gone in a flash, leaving the Mizukage alone to think about how her subornate didn't really have a choice, and to wonder if he accepted the team on his own or if he figured that the choice was not his to make and simply accepted that, either way she knew he would give the task his all.

*Flashback end

"Well, to begin I would like you to state your full name, likes, dislikes, a person or figure you look to for inspiration, and last but not least, your Dream for the future." Tensai told his young team. "For example, my name is Tensai of the Hoshigaki clan, my likes are Sharp weapons, close combat, and salmon rolls tossed in plum sauce. My dislikes are people who discard their clan for personal gain, and my goal for the future is to help usher in the most prosperous and peaceful era of Kirigakure's existence...Now Your turn" His new team mentally noted that the blue skinned man had skipped his inspirational figure before he pointed to the Black eyed boy of the group.

"My name is Sokudo Samebaito, my likes are sparing with Suigetsu Hōzuki and any other strong shinobi, as well as training to discover and perfect new techniques. My dislikes are wasting time, and my goal for the future is to be recognized as a more powerful shinobi than the Legendary Madara Uchiha. Him, and Hashirama Senju of Konohagakure are my inspirational figures." The boy concluded.

His mention of such old and foreign shonbi was surprising considering how many conflicts Kiri had with Konoha in the past. His two peers looked confused but didn't question him.

"Interesting" was the only response from the Jounin before he pointed to the female in the room. She had the face of a noble princess, and a peaceful demeanor to her, She wore a white Kimono with a red rose design on the collar, and a light grey turtleneck underneath it, her sandals matched her Kimono, and pants.

"My name is Kiri Yuki I like all animals, and all flavors of ice cream. I dislike hate, and meaningless war. My inspirational person is the Mizukage, and my goal is to one day fill her shoes." The girls voice was very soft, but her self confidence was hard to miss.

"Last but not least" Tensai stated.

"I'm Suigetsu Hōzuki... but you knew that already Hoshigaki-sama" Suigetsu added with a smirk, "I like water and swords, I dislike or hate for a more accurate word, Tyrants that use money to abuse the less fortunate.. I have a goal to become the next Demon of the Hidden mist... I'm inspired by Zabuza Momochi." Suigetsu had paused dramatically between each statement.

"Alright" Tensai began. "We are officially team 13. Meet me at ground Zero, say... 6:30 am tomorrow morning for our first day of training." The Sensei then disappeared in the same flash as he entered.

A/N: This chapter is just the character details of my new story. Next chapter will be a short time skip, and the real story will begin. This story is told from Sokudo's POV


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Beginning

Location: The Land of Fire

The team and I arrived in The Land of Fire after a six day voyage from Home. The smell of plantlife everywhere was very different from the aquatic fragrance I was used to, and it didn't seem to be nearly as many mountains around either. Even this small forgettable village had a comparable amount of stores and activities to Kirigakure. "There's so much to do here, where as all we could back home was train, or go deep dive fishing" I thought.

We didn't have a great economic structure in The Land of Water as a whole. It had been ages since the great Uzumaki clan roamed our nation, and tho they weren't from the Hidden Mist, they brought attention to The Land of Water as a whole.

I inhaled the fresh air deeply, releasing after a few seconds longer than usual. The land of Fire smelled amazing, oddly familiar, and comfortable, but it didn't feel anything like home.

It had been a year since Team 13 of Kirigakure was formed, and all the members had changed a little. Kiri had gone through puberty or something over our year together. She had a more womanly figure now, or as Suigetsu would say; "Boobies".

Speaking of the last Hōzuki, his brother was K.I.A. last year. After the lost my friend changed for a few months. He became reclusive, and unnervingly quiet. Suigetsu was not himself at all, and after I finally had enough of him sulking around I challenged him to his first spar since Mangetsu's funeral. With no ninjutsu we proceeded to have our most violent "sparring" match to date. The spar left me with a permanent cross shaped scar under my left eye, but it left Suigetsu unconscious.

*Flashback:The Spar

Location: Kirigakure (Training Ground Zero)

"Suigetsu, you seem to be the weakest now." I started with an annoyingly calm tone. "If you don't want to keep sitting on your ass and holding the team back, how about we spar like back in the academy" I finished the provoking verbal assault. With clearly wounded pride, and hurt in his eyes Suigetsu returned my request with an angry glare before agreeing with a head nod.

We took our different stances across from each other, no doubt both us intent to win at all cost. I got the action started with a full sprint towards my victim, bad intentions in my eyes. Suigetsu was caught off guard by my current speed, he had no time to react to my coming attack. Reaching the white haired boy in an instant, I began my physical assault. I feinted a left punch before jumping while driving my right knee into his chest. The momentum behind the impact launched us about fifteen feet high diagonally. At the peak of our short flight I flipped into a perfectly placed axe kick, connecting with the back of my targets neck. The force behind the kick sent Suigetsu crashing to ground at high speeds. I landed a few feet away from the small newly formed crator.

"You got... alot... faster Sokudo" Suigetsu choked out while rising. He appeared slightly fazed by the swift attack, but charged at me with his cleaver drawn. I ducked under a surprisingly fast swing from the large slab of steel before moving forward to close the distance. I knew at extremely close range his sword would be less effective, and I happened to like having a head. I threw a sweeping kick towards his feet, but a well timed jump allowed him to go back on the offensive. I dodged a downward swing from my soaring opponent by rolling to my right. The move created a bit of distance between us, but neither of us were safe. I used his missed sword swing as an opening to exacute a rushed attack, but he was actually waiting for just that.

"Gotcha" Suigetsu proclaimed before spinning into backhanded swing. It was to late to completely stop my forward momentum, and contact was inevitable.

*SLICE*

The blood now leaking from under my left eye matched the new color of my formally black ones. Just before the sword could decapitate me, the world had slowed down, and my vision increased tremendously. I had seen the blade coming with a precision my sharingan had never allowed me before. Contorting my neck while pushing chakra to my feet created enough friction to stop my movements, and subsequently jump away. Even with my Sharingan active I barely had enough time to get out of danger, which was evident by the new wound under my eye. If Suigetsu was a inch faster I would be headless right now, but I couldn't let that affect me. He wasn't an inch faster, I was.

I was never looking for a friendly spar to begin with, but I wasn't exactly sure that this is what I had hoped it would become.

"You finally taking me serious huh?" Suigetsu questioned mockingly before charging. Tho I could see a very slight sense of worry in eyes. He started with front push kick, before spinning his sword towards my head. His swings were easy to predict now, and my body had always been faster than his. Easily reading his every move made my eyes feel more efficient than ever. After a few sways and one handed parries I decided to go back on the attack.

Closing in on Suigetsu with extreme speed I swayed right under a final heavy swing, before launching my final attack. A stiff left back fist to Suigetsu's left temple was closely followed by a straight right palm to the chest. Giving no time for retaliation I launched a familiar knee into the boys chest. Now in mid air I kicked the boy again, but instead of downward I drove him higher. My still developing "signature" Body flicker technique was deadly when in sync with the fierce Samebaito style Tekken Taijutsu. I strung together my final combo. Bouncing Suigetsu through the air a few times with crushing strikes. I used enough force to send the boy flying a few feet away each time, but before he could react yet alone recover I was there in a flash to follow up. I finished our spar with a lightning enhanced strike to the gut, the small currents of electricity dancing around my fist on impact. Suigetsu once again crashed to the ground at high speeds, but this time he couldn't rise. I tore the bandage from my thigh for a temporary fix to my bleeding cheek.

End Flashback*

My Sharingan was a blessing from my late Mother. I cherished the ability that had surely saved my life during that spar with Suigetsu, but since I didn't have a real trainer I wasn't a master of my eyes just yet. Over the years I had discovered a few perks of the Sharingan naturally, but I knew I couldn't possibly teach myself everything about it. My mother was a civilian from Konoha who had migrated to Kirigakure as a young woman during the worst days after the third shinobi war. Her reasons are still unknown to me, but clearly she was a Uchiha by woman had blessed me with an extremely powerful gift, but said gift was under utilized without a proper mentor.

My Father was Shimo Samebaito of Kirigakure. Before my birth he was known as The "Last" Shark Bite of Kirigakure, but even now that he was no longer the Last Samebaito of Kirigakure, the name still stuck. My dad was the second strongest member of our clans short but violent history, with my Granddad being the first true Samebaito prodigy ever. Our clan wasn't a very prestigious one in origin. That is until my Grandfather Hikori Samebaito survived a kenjutsu only fight with Mifune the Samurai of The Land of Iron. Due to my deceased Grandfather's reputable sense of honor, and the powerful swordsmanship he displayed, the Samurai created a special Katana for him.

The sword was named Yamato. The Katana has been passed from Father to Son for two generations. Yamato was a shining silver blade with a non traditional straightness. The sword did have a slight curve to it, but it was no samurai's taichi. The saya for containing Yamato was jet black with gold and bronze accents encrusted. The flawlessly built weapon featured two grey and blue ropes braided into the tsuba for design, as well as a kanji for Samebaito insignia engraved into the top of it's hilt. The itself blade was extremely silver with a tint that could be confused for blue in the sun. I carried Yamato on my back, tho it was designed for the wielders hip.

In all truth my Trump cards are my proficiency with the Samebaito style Tekken Taijutsu, Yamato, and my clans signature Storm Release, the Sharingan being my last resort. The Storm release was the specialty of the Samebaito clan, and I was by definition a prodigy. Technically when any ninja is born with a natural affinity for Lightning and Water they can possibly access Storm release, but there has never been a Samebaito ninja who couldn't use it. During our clans tragically short time there have been only three members who were true masters of Storm Release. Shimo Samebaito, My Father of course, Hikori Samebaito, one of the most honest Ninja to ever live, and Karusu Samebaito, the banished uncle I never got to meet. For reasons unknown to me Dad never mention uncle Karusu.

My Father was extremely talented in all our clan techniques, and everyday since I was 6 he trained me in Storm release, Samebaito style Tekken Taijutsu, and chakra control. The Tekken style meant danger for any opponent unlucky enough to come against it. Users incorporate slight surges of electricity unto strikes, always extremely painful, and sometimes minorly damaging the opponents chakra system.

I was enjoying the perfect weather on our trip to Konohagakure, I payed no attention to Suigetsu and Kiri's brother/sister like argument, instead I thought about how we had came upon this journey, and why we were in The Land of Fire to begin with.

Flashback*

Location: Kirigakure (Training Ground Zero)

"I arrived first." I spoke questionably to no one. I had woke up on my regular 5:00am schedule and did my light workout routine, afterwards I took a brief shower, before leaving out to meet up with my new team. This gave me time to arrive at around 6:25am, maybe earlier, but I was almost sure my new Sensei would've been here before me. I only enjoyed a few seconds of feeling minorly triumphant before I heard a voice from above.

"No Sokudo, you're actually 2nd." The man's voice was deep, but had a gurgling effect to it, natural to the Hoshigaki clan. Tho he was barely visible through the fog we locked eyes for a few seconds with no words being spoken. Tho It felt longer than what it actually was. Suddenly the man was no longer in the tree branch, his new location being ground level.

"His movements are like a flash, but he's clearly not using the Kiri-Shunshin technique... I wonder how that ability can work in action." I thought to myself. It seems we agreed to wait for the others without having a conversation, which was fine with me. I liked the quiet... it gave me time to think.

Kiri Yuki was next to arrive. I couldn't help but to think about how beautiful she was. Her face was flawless, her pale skin accented by her Ice Blue eyes. Her frame was slightly shorter than mine, but she stood eye level. The girl really looked more like an actress, or a model, rather than a Kunoichi. Then I thought about how many times I saw her spar over the years in the academy, and how her clan was known for there "cursed" jutsu. I concluded her pretty-girl appearance was a matter of looks often being deceiving. The girl greeted us both, but our Sensei was now back in the tree fast asleep. I returned her greetings and we made small conversation while waiting for Suigetsu.

After about ten minutes of talking with Kiri, I heard an irritatingly loud announcement. "The New Demon of the Mist has arrived!" Suigetsu proclaimed with arrogance. Waking our Sensei, and annoying me in the same instance. The brash boys arrival marked the true beginning of team 13.

"Alright you three listen close" Tensai started, gathering our attention. "We are a very special group, in fact you three were hand picked by the Mizukage to represent Kirigakure in Next years Chunin exams." The jounin took a quick breath. "If I deem you are really ready." The shark like man paused briefly, letting us process the new information before he continued; "Over the next year we'll be together 24/7, and before you react let me finish speaking." Tensai must have read our faces, and smashed any objections before we could start. "You'll be receiving real Jonin training, not going on petty D rank missions to clean the village, also you're going to be compensated after the exams with money worth 4 A-rank missions." Before Tensai could finish my white haired teammate interrupted.

"SENSEI!" Suigetsu yelled. He was always to loud for my liking, but he was strong enough to give me the best spars, and he knew my secret. "Thank you for everything, I'm going to be your best student ever, and I'm going to train as hard as I possibly CAN!" Suigetsu concluded with an overdramatic yell. I shook my head at my close friend's childish antics, still I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"O..K" our Sensei responded awkwardly before gathering his composure. "As I was saying, our time together will be extremely difficult and our training methods will be incredibly harsh." The man emphasized the words extremely and incredibly. "The exams are to be held in Konohagakure with Sunagakure helping to fund the event as well."

End Flashback

"Sokudo what do you think we should do first in Konoha?" Kiri questioned trying to start a conversation. She had developed a small crush on me over our time together, and tho she was beautiful I didn't know how to ignite a conversation about it. The fact we were literally always with our teammates didn't help much either.

"We will be checking in with the Chunin exam registry first, after that you three are free to explore the village." Tensai interrupted. "Also, don't wander to far from each other, and don't start any national conflicts" The man concluded while eyeing Suigetsu.

I left Kiri's question unanswered after our violet eyed teammate made an outburst. "I SEE THE GATES!" The boy exclaimed. "I hope these other genin are ready for the Demon of the Mist." He finished, now more collected.

It was true, we had finally arrived in Konoha.

A/N: I will be picking up the word count, and slowing down the pace. This is my first story ever so review are welcomed. Also, I need powerful Ocs and original jutsu ideas. If you want your Oc included, please pm me a detailed breakdown of said Oc.

OCs: Looks, Powers, Weaknesses (2-4 mandatory), Summarized Background.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Demons and Sharingans

Arriving in Konoha was quite amazing. The huge wealthy village had at least Two Hundred Thousand people there already, and a slew of different buildings. Men, Women, and Children, coming and going as they pleased. The vibe was almost that of a tourist destination, tho I wasn't sure how much the Chunin exams effect had. This was the highest number of merchants gathered in one area I had ever seen in my life. With so many people on the street selling different items out of carts. The array of shops were almost overwhelming, and the transactions never slowed. I couldn't help but be reminded of how poor my Homeland was. The heavy amount of traffic didn't stop my team from easily maneuvering through Konoha.

First, we uneventfully registered for the chunin exams, a large building with two Konoha shinobi at the desk. Then we found our temporary rooms, the circluar hotel roof sort of reminded me of home. Finally came bathing, having been a full week since my last cleansing. Tensai had allowed the three of us to explore Konoha, but it would have to wait for the morning. The rooms available were average at best, tho the fact they could provide many different teams with rooms showed wealth. "I will return Kirigakure to glory." Was my last thought before sleep conquered me.

Before we got on the boat to the land of fire, my shark like Sensei had given me his old Kirigakure Hunter nin mask. He told me I must wear it anytime I used the eyes, his code word for my Sharingan. Tensai instructed me to keep said mask on my person at all times. The mask was mostly white, with the bottom third being dark grey. The dark design was like a pyramid with a rounded bottom. The white top half featured the insignia for Kirigakure engraved in the forehead, four distinct lines, and three small lines under the right eye. I appreciated the gift, and thought about wearing it even afternoon the exams.

In honor of the late Zabuza Momochi, but mostly for the Chunin exams, I decided to start wearing a set of bandages around my face. The former Kirigakure nin was apparently killed by a Konoha team during a mercenary assignment. Tho Zabuza was labeled a missing nin of Kirigakure, after his death the Village began honoring his legacy. Many young boys such as Suigetsu wanted to be like The Original Demon of Kiri, and the older ninja had never stopped respecting his abilities. The higher-ups only started to praise Zabuza after a while, tho I'm sure he would have liked the support earlier. He had tried to assassinate our currently deceased and disgraced Fourth Mizukage. Overall, I really wanted all the ninja of the world to feel our presence, and I knew my temporary new bandaged look was vintage Kirigakure.

Awaking the next morning refreshed, my fellow genin and I started through Konoha. Kiri, Suigetsu, and I began our journey in a random direction. "I need food" Suigetsu proclaimed while his stomach growled for effect. I was hungry as well, and I had seen a restaurant that we would never have back home. The smell of the place had caught my attention during the walk to register for the Chunin exams, and hadn't left my senses since.

"You're right for once, Fishcake." Kiri replied tauntingly. The last Yuki knew Suigetsu hated the nickname, which caused her to say it as much as possible. The relationship was like a bickering brother and sister, but with a little more violence. Behind the constant petty arguing we all treated each other as family.

Suigetsu was furious with Kiri's reply, And he would let it be known. "Fishcake?" The white haired boy questioned before exploding. "FISHCAKE!" the boy repeated, his face nearly red.

Before Suigetsu could continue a running young Konoha child bumped into him. The boy was small in size, with unkept brown hair, and a pair of goggles on his head. The impact did little to either party involved. After gathering him self the young boy rose and stuck his tongue at Suigetsu, then ran off again. This was the last straw for my Sharp toothed teammate, he took off after the kid. Not entirely sure what he was going to do, Kiri and I followed in pursuit. The boy had ran down multiple alleys trying to elude us, as well as whoever was pursuing him originally. He wasn't extremely fast, but clearly he was more familiar with the territory. After one reckless turn to many the leaf kid crashed into a hooded shinobi of Sunagakure.

The Suna ninja was dressed in all black, with something similar to a cat's ears protruding from his hood. He carried a large tightly bandaged item on his back. The boy was accompanied by a cute faced blonde haired girl. The girl carried a large fan on her back, and looked rugged overall.

"What the fuck is your problem kid" The Suna male started aggressively, while single handedly lifting the leaf kid by his blue scarf. The boy was squirming and screaming something about being the "all powerful" Konohamaru Sarutobi. The Suna ninja had a bad look in his eye, a look of bloodlust to be exact. The hooded Ninja's face was as if he had already decided the little Leaf boys fate.

"Hey... he didn't mean any harm." a girl's voice spoke from behind the Suna nin. A blonde, and pink haired leaf genin tandem came into my view. The girl with pink hair looked distressed, and worried, while the male seemed frustrated. The boy of the two wore a orange jacket with a white and blue collar, and matching pants. His forehead protector was aligned to Konoha.

"Yeah put him down, and pick on somebody your own size." The blonde boy yelled. His outburst had the effect of causing both Sand ninja to laugh. The sand ninja tightened his grip on the young boy therefore challenging the leaf genin. The boy with whiskers ran towards Konohamaru's attacker with heroics in his eyes. His efforts fell short after the Suna ninja used a ninja wire to trip him up. The cat faced boy started to taunt the Konoha genin, then he loaded his arm up to punish the young leaf kid.

Before the hit connected another leaf genin announced his presence by throwing a rock at the Suna Ninja's arm, therefore freeing Konohamaru.

"SASUKE" The pink haired girl exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

Suigetsu had begun loudly laughing at the situation, drawing the embarrassed Sand Ninja's ire. "What the hell is so funny punk?" The sand boy questioned angrily. "Last time I checked your village is barely surving because all the good ninja left." He finished with a smirk. The cat boy's faux arrogance was very off-putting, and it had now started to irritate me. Tho I never underestimated an opponent, I would bet Kiri, Suigetsu, or myself could beat him in a one on one fight. My cleaver wielding teammates eyes got bigger, and his mock laugh louder, purposely triggering the Suna nin even more.

"That's it, I'll handle all of you little punks right now." The now furious Sand boy exclaimed. He reached around his back and retrieved the large item. The item's bandage came slightly unraveled, revealing a tuff of brown hair.

"You're going to use crow?" The female suna ninja questioned her teammate, obviously worried. She hadn't spoken much besides a loose compliment to Sasuke, calling him kinda cute. "I know you don't think any of these brats are worth it." The girl concluded.

I mentally ready myself for an attack, while my teammate continued to laugh. Before things could get started another Suna boy with blood red hair appeared. His location was on the other side of the same tree as the Konoha nin with rock throwing skills. I noticed the boy they called Sasuke didn't feel the Ninja's entrance, this made me question Konoha's new generations abilities. The boy had a red kanji for love tattooed on his forehead, and carried a large gourd on his back. He was standing upside down using his chakra to stick to the thick branch.

"Stop, Kankuro." The boy announced his presence with a malicious, yet plain tone. Everyone in the small alley that wasn't from Kirigakure visibly tensed. I noted Sasuke's reaction as one of extreme shock. The scene's newest member had an energy of bloodlust, power, and hate.

"Ga.. Gaara." The cat boy stuttered out. It was clear to see Kankuro's fear.

"Kankuro, you are a disgrace to your village." Gaara stated before flipping down from his spot in the tree. "Hello, my name is Gaara, of Sunagakure." The emotionless boy introduced himself to the Konoha genin. "And you are?" He asked, his voice errily calm, and anything but polite. The boy dressed in Orange was first to speak.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, KONOHA'S NUMBER ONE NINJA!" The boy yelled loudly and proudly. Of all things, this announcement peaked my interest. Was this blonde haired boy really a descendent of the Great Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool? I thought. I knew it was unlikely, but very much possible because I was a half Uchiha from Kirigakure. If this loud boy was indeed a Uzumaki, he possessed the potential to change the word for the better, or worst. I started to note his features, then I remembered Mito, and Kushina Uzumaki's storied whisker like marks. Both were Jinchuriki of the Great Kyuubi, and both were significant to Kiri and Konoha history. I needed to know more about this Naruto Uzumaki.

"Actually, I wasn't talking to you." The red head crushed the young Uzumaki's pride with his response. "You, what is your name?" He questioned again, this time pointing at his target. The boys index finger was directed at Sasuke, which visibly pained Naruto even more.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha of Konohagakure." The boy responded confidently. The Uchiha had only confirmed my suspicions with his reveal. His features being similar to mine, but with much shorter hair, his being a slightly lighter color aside from my single white stripe. Those Jet Black eyes had already made me wonder if he was a Sharingan weilder from the beginning, and now I wanted to know whatever he knew about our common gift.

Gaara's voice drew my attention again. "Thank you, I apologize for my brother's rudeness." The boy concluded before he turned to my group. "I assume you heard my name, but if not I'm.." Gaara started, but was interrupted by Suigetsu.

"Dude, we heard you the first time. Now what's your point?" Suigetsu rudely questioned. Gaara's ice blue eyes locked with Suigetsu's violets. The red head waited a few seconds before responding.

"Not him, You." Was the young Sand Ninja's reply, this time pointing at me. Suigetsu was now a little pissed off, but before he could retaliate to Gaara's dismissal I spoke.

"I am Sokudo Samebaito of Kirigakure." I said in my own emotionless voice. Gaara simply nodded his head in response, before leaving with his team in tow.

"That was intense." Kiri started. Her face expressed an unfamiliar level of excitement. "The competition here is going to be interesting" the girl concluded. She was then interrupted by the Uzumaki boy.

"Hey, why are all you foreign ninja in Konoha?" Naruto questioned. Tho his manors were lacking, he clearly didn't mean any harm.

"You mean you don't know?" Suigetsu asked rhetorically, a grin on his face. "We're here to kill you of course." The water user concluded with a now fang bearing smile. The Konoha nin tensed again, but the female of my own team quelled their discomfort.

"Actually we're here for the Chunin exams." She spoke in a soft calming tone. The girls announcement caused Suigetsu to frown, as well as lightening up the mood. "Fishcake here just likes to try and scare people." She concluded, much to Suigetsu's annoyance. After a brief childish argument between the two, we made our proper introductions with the three Leaf genin. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Are you a descendent of Whirlpool?" I asked hopefully. The boy didn't have the clans signature red hair, but the name couldn't be a coincidence. He looked oddly familiar, but I had never met him. Maybe I was mistaken, but Naruto bore a minor resemblance to the late Fourth Hokage. I wanted to know more about him, as well as the Uchiha.

Much to my dismay the boy responded with an ignorant "What's Whirlpool?" while scratching his head. The answer left me mentally defeated.

History of the Elemental Nations was the only subject to interest me in the academy. From the formation of The Hidden Villages, to the wars the ensued. The tales of Konoha ninja like Hashirama Senju, Mardara Uchiha, and Minato Namikaze were told around the world. Don't get me wrong, Kirigakure and other villages alike had legendary shinobi as well, it was just the previously mentioned names who had inspired me the most. The world was a place of less espionage, and more ruthless violence back then. The ninja of the past generations had all fought in a minimum of one world war. I always dreamed of living life in the war torn battlefield, and I was sure I would experience it at least once.

"Ye..Yeah." the boy stuttered, slightly confused. "Naruto Uzumaki, believe it." He concluded. The blonde Uzumaki's confidence now back on display. My reply was a simple nod, before I turned to leave with my teammates.

"Why do you want to know Naruto?" I heard a feminine voice ask. I answered her without turning around.

"Where I'm from, the Uzumaki clan was the most powerful group of people in existence." I could almost feel the leaf genin behind me fill with surprise and suspicions. "The Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool are legendary within The Land Of Water." Adding effect to my voice, but before I could continue the history lesson, Suigetsu's stomach growled angrily. "We will meet again at the exams leaf nin, so for now have a good day." I concluded, before finishing my teams exit.

After finally eating at what I discovered to be the delicious "Akimichi's BBQ and Seafood", the team and I were now back at the hotel. The Chunin exams set to begin in the morning.

The morning came, and my team minus Tensai were now at the Chunin exam building. After seeing a few leaf ninja including the three from yesterday make a brief spectacle, we proceeded to the first test. The test was quite simple, we basically needed to cheat to pass. The instructor had bluffed that if we failed this test we would never be allowed to be Chunin again, but our home villages decided our rank so it was easily detected. I made eye contact with Kiri before equipping my sensei's mask. A little chakra to the eyes and a lot of copying later, the espionage test was over. Not before Naruto made another spectacle, also I noted how much attention that team seemed to attract overall.

Next came the Forest of Death. I had a rare bad feeling upon entering, tho I brushed it off. In hindsight, I was mistaken to ignore my gut. After Kiri had easily poisoned a group of Iwagakure ninja we secured our second scroll. During our hike to the final round we encountered a snake like man. The feeling was a level of bloodlust I had never felt, now barely able to breathe I slipped the mask to my face. This snake man was clearly not a genin, and he was surely out to kill.

He looked like he had been in a minor fight before he encountered us. "Kukukuku." The man started with a strange laugh. "What do we have here?" He hissed out. In response, my team and I wordlessly prepared for battle. "If I was wasn't in such a rush I would play with the children of Kirigakure longer, but now is no time for games." The man stated before attacking.

The man swiftly incapacitated my teammates with chops to the neck, then turned to me. I was frozen for second to long, and the man closed in instantly. He attempted to chop my neck as well, but my now active Sharingan allowed me to dodge. "What do we have here?" The snake questioned in a hiss, his eyes filled with more intrigue than before. He then launched himself at speeds my body couldn't react to. The man connected a solid right punch to my gut, then flipped into a standing axe kick. As a result I crashed face first, and my body almost shut down from the pain. But the Snake man's attack was far from finished. He picked me up by the throat then proceeded to shatter my recently cracked mask with an elbow. "I knew Kirigakure had secrets, but I never expected this. Kukukuku" the man concluded with a laugh. "I'll grant you a taste of true power boy, and in return you'll seek me in the future." The man the beared his fangs before taking a bite into my wrist. His teeth easily ripped through my bandaged arm, and the pain was to much to endure. Falling after being released I felt a horrible sensation in my wrist. All I could do now was feint.

"What the hell was that?" Suigetsu awoken with a question, to no answer. "Kiri?" ... "Sokudo?" The young ninja called out. He was confused and worried.

"I'm right here Fishcake." Kiri responded. "Sokudo's knocked out, so we need carry him and get out of here now." Traveling by tree, they completed our Forrest of Death test. Now would come the final step towards making a new name for Kirigakure.

A/N: I could really use any decent OC ideas, especially Water user's and Sound ninja. I need Jounin level Ninja for the latter story. Your OCs can be Good or Evil.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cursed

My team arrived at the final round a day before the allotted time. This gave me a chance to talk to Tensei about what happened in the forest. My Sensei never showed much emotion, tho this time was different. His face was enraged with the news, and he almost considered forcing me to drop out the exams. After a long debate my Sensei agreed to let me compete, but only after he applied a second seal to my abused wrist. The pain of the seal was agonizing, and after the hour long process was complete I retired to a coma for the rest of the day.

I rose the next morning with a slight fatigue. The seal on my wrist had formed to the shape of three lines. Tensei identified my new mark as the Cursed seal of Earth, and more importantly it's donor as Orochimaru the Sannin. The exam's second round apparently didn't eliminate enough teams, this in turn caused the Hokage to issue a preliminary tournament. It was finally time to fight.

The first match was between Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka, both of Konohagakure. Tho the match turned out to be a disappointing display of tactless fighting, I found it entertaining. Don't get me wrong, it had a few enjoyable moments. The Uzumaki boy was nearly beat by puppy assisted ninja, but Naruto amusingly won via Fart. I couldn't help but to laugh at the unpredictable outcome. Suigetsu joined me in laughter, while Kiri shook her head in disgust.

Following Naruto's fight, the next match was announced shortly. "Kiri Yuki of Kirigakure vs Sakura Haruno of Konohagakure" the Konoha ninja stated, summoning both girls to the platform.

"You got it easy Kiri." Suigetsu informed our teammate confidently.

"Yeah Kiri, this should be light." I added.

The girl only nodded before walking down to her awaiting battle. The fight started with Sakura rushing in for an attack with her fist. Her punches were either parried or swayed by my teammate, and it was becoming hard to watch. Kiri had not yet gone on the offensive, but it was clear to see she would be the victor. I assumed she was getting bored of playing around with the Konoha girl, and was proven right by the Yuki girl's swift combo.

First, she threw a barrage of side kicks at Sakura, connecting with all. Then, in a flash Kiri jumped while spinning in a three sixty degree circle, and delivered a crushing roundhouse. The Haruno was immediately knocked unconscious. Suigetsu and I congratulated our female teammate before the next fight was announced.

"Suigetsu Hōzuki of Kirigakure vs Kabuto Yakushi of Konohagakure." The purple eyed boy jumped from the balcony clearly eager to fight.

"I quit." The boy named Kabuto called out, much to Suigetsu's dismay.

"Y..You quit?" Suigetsu questioned in surprise. I knew his reaction to Kabuto quitting was only the calm before the storm. "YOU DAMN COWARD." The boy yelled. When given no response, the sharp tooth ninja returned to his previous place along side his team, his head hanging in despair.

The next fight was truly a pleasant surprise. I'm not sure I know enough words to vividly describe the match, but no one in the small attendance would ever forget it. A leaf ninja named Rock Lee stood toe to toe with the demonic Gaara of Sunagakure. The Taijutsu on display was amazing. The Konoha boy fought like he was basted from a canon, but in the end his efforts were not enough to out last the damaged Gaara.

After a few notable, but mostly boring fights I was desperately awaiting my turn to battle. By my count only four ninja remained. Sasuke Uchiha, A female and male duo from Otogakure, and myself. Maybe I was destined to fight the Uchiha boy, or would it be a rival Oto nin. My thoughts were answered by the next announcement. "Daizo Hachimura of Otogakure vs Sokudo Samebaito of Kirigakure."

Finally I thought before heading to the now war torn platform. The fights of the day had rearranged the terrain, with small to large crators scattered about. The winner's list so far featured both of my teammates, Gaara, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara. After my fight was finished the Uchiha boy would face Otogakure girl by default. I exited the door and walked onto the battered ground, my eyes focused soley on my opponent.

The man opposite me didn't look like the average genin. He was taller than me, and had a completely mummified head. Only one of his eyes were visible. "Begin!" The Senbon chewing instructor called. The man darted towards me with impressive speed, but halted before he reached me to throw a swing at the air.

*BOOM*

The impact of the swing somehow blew me away a few feet, causing me to land on my back. "That guy's got a mean right" I mentally noted. After bouncing from the ground I was greeted by another sound wave.

*BOOM*

The force sent me flying back enough to collide with, and crack the nearest wall. My body began to slightly ache, but I had no time to rest. The Sound nin ran forward with deadly intentions. I had little time to think, out of instinct I unsheathed Yamato. With my Clans blade in hand, I gathered chakra to my feet before charging forward. Just before the boy could launch another blast, I used the body flicker to appear behind him.

*Slice*

I began a deadly assault of stabbing and cutting my opponent. Before he could locate me I would appear in another location to deliver a swift blow. At one point in my attack I moved fast enough to leave a after image behind. The man was now bleeding profusely, his body ready to collapse at any moment. An opening to slash my enemies throat presented itself, but I relented instead. The sound nin crumbled to the ground after barely surviving Yamato's barrage. After a few seconds I was announced the winner.

"You took the most damage between us three you know?" Suigetsu taunted jokingly.

"Yeah but I dealt the most damage too." I responded.

Next up was the Uchiha boy vs The Sound girl. Sasuke started the fight in control, but after a while his body seemed to betray him. He was hissing in pain after exchanges. Tho he mostly had the advantage, he would retreat clutching his neck after. He wasn't moving as fast as I had expected, and he didn't use Sharingan. I couldn't fathom he didn't have a Sharingan, and I had concealed mine during my fight as well. A curse like mark began to spread over Sasuke's body. He seemed paralyzed for a second or two. The boy then smirked before moving at a faster pace than he has displayed in the fight. The Uchiha's quick combo finished the sound girl.

After the last fight's conclusion the winners were called to the platform's center. They're was only ten of us left. The remaining contenders were Gaara and the team of Sunagakure, a quad of Konohagakure genin consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara. My teammates and I rounded out the finalist. The remaining ninja took a numbers draw to reveal our final opponents. The matches we're announced as followed.

Naruto Uzumaki vs Kankuro of Sunagakure.

Shikamaru Nara vs Temari of Sunagakure.

Kiri Yuki vs Suigetsu Hōzuki.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Neji Hyuuga

And Gaara of Sunagakure vs Sokudo Samebaito.

The elderly Hokage began to speak. "You all have a four week long break between now and the finals." His voice carried an air of confidence. "I suggest you use the time wisely, you are dismissed." The leader concluded.

A/N: The next couple of chapters are longer, and filled with fight scenes of course, but I'm going to be focusing more on espionage and character building after the Chunin exams. Also, a shipuden type timeskip will occur soon. God like power levels will be exclusive to around 15 shinobi. Nobody is a reincarnation of Indra or Asura in this story. (P.S) I always wanted Sasuke vs Neji.

Power Levels in my world*

Hashirama/Madara/Nagato =SSS rank

Kage/Sannin/Anbu Captains = SS rank

Kakashi/Guy/Anbu - Akatsuki = S rank

Jounin = A rank

Low Jounin - High Chunin = B rank

Low Chunin - High Genin = C rank

Low Genin = D rank


End file.
